


The History of Mickey McFinnigan & Cynthia Soong: 麦克菲纳根米奇和宋辛西娅的历史

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate History, Character Analysis, Character Development, Character Study, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Irish Language, Multi, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, ShaolinSoong, ShaolinSoongXReader, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This prequel takes place decades prior to the original fanfiction story, the tales of Peter Griffin and Shaolin Soong. The prequel explores the history of Mickey McFinnigan and his connections with the Soong family and his role in fighting an unprecedented evil trying to destroy the multiverse. Find out what happens in this prequel series and enjoy.前传发生在最初的幻想小说故事之前，即格里芬彼得和宋少林的故事。 前传探讨了麦克菲纳根米奇的历史以及他与宋氏家族的联系，以及他在消灭试图摧毁多元宇宙的空前邪恶中所扮演的角色。找出此前传系列中发生的事情并享受。
Relationships: Peter Griffin/Shaolin Soong





	The History of Mickey McFinnigan & Cynthia Soong: 麦克菲纳根米奇和宋辛西娅的历史

Chapter One: The Grim Reaper Eyes and the Mind Scythe

Narrator: October 17, 1946 in Beijing, China, Cynthia Soong and her Husband, Yan Hao Soong are currently training their disciple, Mickey McFinnigan somewhere deep within Mount Dongling as they continue training exercises in the forests performing dangerous martial arts techniques.

Cynthia: Are you keeping up, Mickey?

Mickey: Yes Master Soong. I'm still getting used to this kind of intense training.

Yan Hao: Good. You've improved on your speed, reflexes, and strength. However, you need to master your hand to hand combat skills, quick thinking and critical mind chi.

Cynthia: He's right, Mickey. You still have more complex methods to study before you pass all your training exercises.

Mickey: I understand. Thank you Master Cynthia and Master Yan Hao.

Yan Hao: You're welcome, our young disciple.

Cynthia: Once you harness all of your chi and other strengths, you can master your inner psyche and make you life truly at peace.

Mickey: Thank you. Should we continue our sparring match?

Yan Hao: A little later. It's almost time for lunch.

Cynthia: Exactly. We'll continue your training in two hours. You can't study or focus on an empty stomach.

Mickey: I understand. I'll go gather some wild boars, bears and vegetables in the woods and start the fire. I'll give both of you the signal when lunch is ready. Go rest for a while.

Yan Hao: Ok Mickey.

Cynthia: Take your time.

Mickey: I will. See you soon.

Mickey's Perspective: Spending my time training in Beijing has been super intense yet incredibly exciting for a young guy such as myself. I really like my teachers because they're very levelheaded and peaceful people who can help me understand the world a lot better. However, I still need to master all my skills in martial arts after I finish cooking lunch.

Mickey: Ok, I have the ingredients to make the perfect Chinese cuisine for my teachers to show gratitude for their hard work in teaching me the ways of performing martial art techniques to protect myself nd other people from harm. I wonder if they're resting right now.

Chinese Version

第一章：死神的眼睛和心灵的镰刀

旁白: 1946年10月17日，在中国北京，宋辛西娅和她的丈夫宋严浩目前正在他们的门徒麦克菲纳根米奇在东灵山深处进行训练，因为他们继续在森林里练习危险的武术技能。

辛西娅：米奇，你在跟上吗？

米奇：是的宋师傅。 我仍然习惯于这种密集的训练。

严浩：好。 您的速度，反射和力量都得到了改善。 但是，您需要掌握实际的战斗技巧，快速思考和批判性思维。

辛西娅：他是对的，米奇。 在通过所有培训练习之前，您还有更复杂的学习方法。

米奇：我明白。 谢谢辛西娅大师和严浩大师。

严浩：不客气，我们的年轻徒弟。

辛西娅：一旦发挥了所有的才能和其他优势，就可以掌握内在的心理，让自己真正过上和平的生活。

米奇：谢谢。 我们应该继续我们的陪练比赛吗？

严浩：过一会儿。 快到午餐时间了。

辛西娅：是的。 我们将在两个小时内继续您的培训。 你不能空腹学习或集中精力。

米奇：我明白。 我要去树林里收集野猪，熊和蔬菜，然后着火。 午餐准备好时，我会给你们两个信号。 休息一会

严浩：米奇。

辛西娅：慢慢来。

米奇：我会的。 再见。

米奇的观点：我在北京的培训时间非常紧张，但对于像我这样的年轻人来说，却是令人难以置信的激动。 我非常喜欢我的老师，因为他们的头脑平和而平和，可以帮助我更好地了解世界。 但是，当我做完午餐后，我仍然需要掌握所有的武术技能。

米奇：好的，我有制作完美中国菜的食材，让我的老师感谢他们在教给我如何运用武术技术来保护自己和他人免受伤害方面的辛勤工作。 我想知道他们现在是否正在休息。


End file.
